Todo lo q siempre quiso saber sobre Emily Prentiss
by Petit Nash
Summary: Porque hay cosas sobre Emily que todos necesitaron saber... Porque es muchas cosas que la hacen especial y que hacen que la adoren
1. Es imprevisible

**_N.A. _**Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí va una nueva historia, lamento que esta ves los capitulos sean cortos, pero igual espero que les guste. Saludos a todos :)

**_Todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre Emily Prentiss_**

**Es imprevisible**

Lo primero que aprendieron de Emily Prentiss es que tenía la capacidad de llegar sin ser esperada, sin que alguien pudiera prever que aparecería, sin que siquiera se sospechara que podía aparecer, su entrada a la UAC fue así. Y casi todos sus movimientos durante las siguientes semanas fueron igual de imprevistos, no era lo que el equipo esperaba, no era alguien dentro de sus capacidades de predicción, pero hacía que el funcionamiento del trabajo fuera mejor y eso hacía que todos sobrevivieran a esa imprevisión.

También resulto imprevisible el modo en que, al ser utilizada por Strauss, ella tomó la decisión de irse, de dejar todo de golpe... Tanto como el momento en que volvió, y el modo en que, a pesar de tener un golpe en la cabeza y haber pasado un rato particularmente malo, se alegró de estar de nuevo con la UAC, rarísimas e inesperadas reacciones en general, pero así era Emily Prentiss.

Si el equipo hacía un plan lo normal es que ella aceptará acompañarlos y pasarla bien con ellos en cualquier sitio y a casi cualquier hora, pero también sucedía que sin razón aparente ella rechazaba cortésmente la invitación y era imposible cuestionar la decisión o saber porque lo hacía, y aunque con el tiempo todos habían aprendido a vivir con eso no podían decir que de vez en vez eso no los intrigará.

¿Qué era lo que se movía en su cabeza y la hacía tan imprevisible? Ni idea

¿Qué hacía que Emily después de un tiempo de convivir con ellos todavía los sorprendiera con sus movimientos y decisiones? No sabían

¿Qué era ese "no sé que" en ella que siempre estaba fuera del alcance de su capacidad de perfilar? Tampoco había respuestas

Ella lo mismo podía estar comunicativa que no, lo mismo podía aparecer antes que todos y lo mismo no, era imposible saber a ciencia cierta como se movía, pensaba y decidía, en resumen: era total y absolutamente imprevisible.

Sin embargo, porque siempre hay una razón de peso para esas cosas, lo más imprevisible vino a casi año y medio de haber ingresado a la UAC, cuando, sin que nadie lo viera venir, entró en la oficina de su jefe, Hotch, y lo besó.

Así, de pronto, lo besó apasionadamente, como si llevará esperando una vida por ello y fuera el momento y el lugar ideal, y así de imprevisible también fue la reacción, puesto que Hotch, tras la sorpresa inicial, la abrazó por la cintura y profundizó el beso... el equipo, mirando desde lejos se quedó helado, consternado, sin saber que decir...

Mientras que Hotch y Emily se besaban una y otra vez como ignorantes de todo lo que pasaba alrededor, luego, al cabo de lo que pudieron ser diez interminables segundos para el equipo y nada de tiempo para la pareja, se separaron, intercambiaron algunas palabras en voz baja, cruzaron una sonrisa dulce y Emily salió de la oficina tan tranquila como había entrado.

Nadie fue capaz de articular palabra, si bien estaban acostumbrándose a que nunca estuvieran seguros como actuaría Emily eso sobrepasaba los limites de lo normal... Era imprevisible... Lo único de lo que si estuvieron seguros todos al mismo tiempo es que las cosas estaban por ponerse interesantes.


	2. Es buena amiga

**2- Es buena amiga**

Al principio todos pusieron trabas a la llegada de Emily, como si de antemano no quisieran que les agradará, como si trataran de no quererla, no querían tratarla como una amiga ya que Hotch no parecía muy confiado y no les gustaba que fuera el reemplazo de Elle. Sin embargo, ella terminó por ganárselos a todos. A pesar de las trabas que todos pusieron inconscientemente cada uno terminó por encontrar su afinidad con Emily, ella simplemente se convirtió en buena amiga para cada uno y en diferente forma a cada miembro del equipo.

Por el hecho de ser mujeres, el acercamiento a JJ y García fue el más sencillo de todos, el que se dio más rápido, a pesar de que Emily era diferente a ellas en ciertos sentidos, ya fuera porque había convivido demasiado con diplomáticos y rebatía a todo eso, o porque parecía saber cosas de otros sitios que para ellas eran desconocidas, simplemente terminaron por engancharse las tres y convertir eso en una sólida amistad, en una complicidad de risas y momentos especiales.

Las noches libres podían pasarlas juntas, no siempre, pero podían sólo estar las tres juntas y pasarlo de maravilla, eran tres simpáticas mujeres solteras y eso parecía irles como anillo al dedo. Las intimidades entre ellas pasaron a ser parte del cada día, sobre todo por parte de JJ y García que se sentían libres de contarle cualquier cosa a Emily, a sabiendas de que ella sabría que decir y no las delataría con nadie.

Con los otros miembros del equipo no fue tan instantáneo... Morgan fue fácil, el trabajo como compañeros en muchas ocasiones fue el principal factor para que tuvieran que llevarse bien, los hizo convivir. Él se sentía indestructible y guapo, Emily bromeaba con eso sin tomarlo demasiado en serio y eso, por extraño que pareciera, hacía que su amistad funcionará. Con la única mujer con la que Morgan sabía que todo eso no funcionaba era con Emily, ella no tomaba en serio su idea de ser guapo, por eso la valoraba más, porque era sincera en eso y nunca iban a ser otra cosa que amigos... Eran buenas noticias.

A Gideon le costó convencerlo en un principio, finalmente apelo a su intelecto y a su humanidad, al final también resulto aunque Gideon se fuera no mucho tiempo después. Rossi fue más fácil, no había prejuicios previos, él era nuevo y Emily no era el reemplazo de nadie para él... Él fue como su protector, confidente, aprendieron a ser amigos y casi familia.

Para Reid fue algo más que una simple compañera, parecía ser la única, especialmente tras la partida de Gideon, que se entendía con el joven genio y que parecia dispuesta a escucharlo y seguirlo. Tal vez fuera que la vida había enseñado muchísimas cosas que todos los conocimientos de Reid no la abrumaban del mismo modo. Cuando algo confundía al joven genio o lo asustaba, acudía a Emily antes que nadie... Era fácilmente su guía, su compañera, su mejor amiga. Y podían hacer cosas tan normales como ir a almorzar juntos, o cosas tan raras como ver películas en ruso, podían hacer casi de todo.

Después del incidente con Cyrus, en el que habían sentido el peligro realmente cerca, en el que casi mueren ambos, en el que Emily había sufrido golpes terribles con tal de que no fuera Reid el que pasará por ese suplicio, se habían hecho más unidos, se habían llegado a entender de un modo diferente. Y habían aprendido a confiar y a apreciar al otro.

-Emily- dijo una noche el joven genio mientras salían del trabajo- quiero decirte algo-

-¿Alguna otra duda?... quizá sobre... ¿por qué no tienes citas?, ¿por qué la gente no entiende lo que dices?... o... ¿por qué a la gente no le gustan tanto los genios?- contestó Emily en medio en broma y medio en serio

-No-

-Entonces-

-Sólo quería decirte que eres mi mejor amiga-

-Eso me gusta, también te quiero Spencer- dijo ella dándole un abrazo afectuoso- ahora en serio, dime.. ¿qué quieres saber?-

-¿Qué sucede contigo y Hotch?-

-Hasta que alguien lo pregunta- dijo Emily riendo- ¿puedes creer que JJ y García aun no se atreven a preguntar?... ja... excelente pregunta doctor Reid-

-¿Me contestaras?-

-Corro el riesgo de que si no inventes una compleja teoría... – ella no parecía preocupada por responderle- pues... veamos, ¿qué sucede?... pues a ciencia cierta todavía no lo sé-

-Pero la semana pasada ustedes dos...tú...- tartamudeó él

.Si lo sé, lo sé... Me besé con el jefe, esa parte esta muy clara- dijo ella sonriente- pero pues aun no sé exactamente que va a pasar. Con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar seriamente de ello-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Evidentemente... o te contaría otra cosa- dijo Emily y aunque confundido Reid pareció quedarse sin preguntas- ¿quieres cenar algo?-

-No... Mejor me voy-

-Gracias por el tiempo para charlar- dijo Emily

-Igual-

Con todas las contradicciones de la vida y con todos sus misterios incluidos, Emily resultaba una excelente amiga.


	3. Sabe lo que quiere

**3- Sabe lo que quiere**

Emily se había quedado en la UAC no porque alguien hubiera decidido enviarla ahí o porque Hotch fuera fácil de convencer, porque no lo era, sino porque eso era lo que realmente quería, deseaba quedarse, sentía que era el sitio en el que debía estar y nadie iba a convencerla de lo contrario... Y se quedo, demostró que podía hacerlo, estaba dispuesta a conseguir lo que quería.

Y lo mismo sucedía con otros aspectos de su vida y trabajo, Emily estaba decidida a luchar con lo que fuera porque estaba convencida de las cosas, porque sabía lo que quería realmente. El equipo se estaba acostumbrado también a eso, Strauss no parecía satisfecha con eso, porque había encontrado en esa seguridad de Emily un gesto de rebeldía que no le gustaba del todo y del que sabía que no iba a librarse, más desde que había mostrado su lealtad hacía el agente Hotchner antes que hacía ella. Ella sabía lo que quería y nadie podía detenerla, eso le frustraba.

A Emily no le gustaba que la dejaran atrás, porque era tan valiente o tal vez más que los otros miembros del equipo, y con esfuerzos y dedicación terminó por demostrarlo, de modo que era con ella con la primera que se podía contar para una persecución, para atrapar a un asesino o incluso para asentar un buen tiro de ser necesario. Pero también estaba ahí cuando había un niño al que salvar, una chica asustada en busca de consuelo... Emily había merecido su lugar en la UAC a base de esfuerzo, mostraba su importancia y el equipo respetaba eso.

Las salidas con las chicas funcionaban de un modo parecido, tenía su lugar, sus momentos, su animo especial para aquello... JJ y García la habían visto en situaciones fuera del trabajo y sabían que no siempre era la misma persona en esos entornos, la habían visto con más soltura y disfrutaban de su compañía, sabían que por mucho que quisieran convencerla de algo o sonsacarle algún dato si ella no quería era casi imposible lograr lo contrario. La habían visto rodeada de hombre que la encontraban atractiva, la habían visto coquetear incluso y especialmente soltar negativas sin dejarse vencer por cualquier chantaje o buena posición masculina. Emily no era fácil de convencer o intimidar cuando no quería algo o a alguien, y sus amigas disfrutaban de ver eso... Les recordaba lo sincero y cómodo que era estar con ella.

Y estaban esas cosas que quería pero que no tenían que ver exactamente con el trabajo, estaban esas cosas que deseaba y que pertenecían al campo personal, a la vida secreta de Emily Prentiss... estaba, por ejemplo, el hecho de estar enamorada de su jefe. Y estaba tan decidida a que realmente eso quería que sin previo aviso y a la vista de todos lo había besado... Esperaba las consecuencias.

Y las consecuencias se materializaron en forma de su jefe, algo nervioso, pidiéndole que hablarán una noche, cuando el resto del equipo hubiera desaparecido del lugar. Y aunque la idea de esperar hasta muy tarde no le era especialmente atractiva, la idea de quedarse para finalmente saber que sentía su jefe por ella definitivamente la podía mantener ahí hasta la hora necesaria... Quería saber, punto.

Apenas el último miembro del equipo, para su fortuna Reid, dejo la UAC esa noche, Emily subió a la oficina de Hotch, se sentía nerviosa pero intentaba disimularlo. Se sentó frente al escritorio de Hotch, se miraron cara a cara, de pronto hasta la voz le fallaba... Eso era lo que quería, estar con él, lo quería a él y si eso no le funcionaba entonces la frustración y el desanimo iban a ser demasiado.

-Tenemos un problema, Emily- dijo él intentando no enterrar el rostro entre las manos

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó ella tanteando terreno, no le paso desapercibido que la había llamado por su nombre

-No puedes besar a tu jefe- soltó él de pronto

-¿No puedo?- preguntó casi desafiante

-Y lo que es peor- prosiguió ignorando la pregunta- tu jefe no puede corresponderte el beso en cuestión... No si ambos queremos conservar el trabajo; va contra toda norma las relaciones en el trabajo, así que técnicamente no se puede-

-Tienes razón- dijo Emily sorprendiéndolo- técnicamente no podemos hacer algo así, pero... quizá en la practica sea otra cosa-

Hotch no pudo evitar soltar una risa, la miró fijamente, probablemente estaba igual de asustada que él con todo eso, tal vez hasta más, pero aun así se mostraba decidida, eso lo sorprendía cada vez más de Emily.

-¿De verdad estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo?-

-Lo estaba cuando decidí atravesar toda la UAC, entrar aquí, sabiendo que todos estaba mirando y besarte- dijo ella- así que definitivamente estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, es más, quiero correr el riesgo- dijo enfatizando el "quiero"

Él se levanto de su sitio, rodeo el escritorio y se sentó justo frente a ella, confrontando su mirada, tentando demasiado a la suerte... Durante un instante que al mismo tiempo pareció una eternidad se confrontó entre besarla o reprimirse... Pero al final ella lo hizo, apenas levantándose unos centímetros de su silla encontró sus labios con los de él, durante un segundo. Luego las miradas se quedaron clavadas en las pupilas del otro.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres esto, Emily? No estoy seguro de que vaya a resultar facil esto, sobre todo si hay consecuencias... Y me gustas, pero... ¿seguro que eso quieres?-

-Si- contestó ella tomándole la mano- estoy muy segura Aarón- disfruto llamarlo por su nombre- eso es lo que quiero-


	4. Es una excelente amante

**4- Es una excelente amante.**

Desde que Emily había empezado a salir con Hotch ciertas cosas habían cambiado, el equipo podía sentirlo y al cabo de un rato terminó por hacerse cómplice de todo eso, tratándolos con naturalidad que a veces no era tan natural, alejando a todo aquel que en algún momento pareciera querer afectar la inestabilidad de la pareja, y haciendo sutiles desapariciones durante los tiempos libres cuando les parecía que les hacía falta un tiempo a solas.

Emily era conciente de todas las pequeñas atenciones que tenían de parte del equipo desde que salían juntos y las agradecía de sobremanera, le hubiera sido difícil lidiar con que al equipo no le convenciera eso... JJ y García querían saberlo todo, cómo se habían dado las cosas, que tal les iba, cada cuanto salían, a donde, si la ex esposa de Hotch sabía, y su hijo, si ya habían dormido juntos... Todo! Y Emily era paciente con todas esas preguntas y las contestaba sin dar demasiados datos y sin dejarlas con más curiosidad.

Era conciente de que todos sentían curiosidad sobre como había conquistado a Hotch, sabía que en las mentes de sus amigas, tal vez también en las de los otros, estaba la duda de cómo había logrado seducir al aparentemente frío y serio jefe de la unidad, pero como no sabían si era correcto preguntar, Emily nunca hizo el menos intento de decir algo al respecto.

A veces ella se preguntaba así misma como había logrado eso... Pero en parte más que dudar se sentía impresionada de ella misma. La relación entre ellos al principio había sido casi distante, salían, se besaban, a veces dejaban el trabajo juntos pero no se acercaban más o hacían planes más concretos temiendo que algo saliera de su control, tuvieron que pasar tres semanas para que Emily decidiera cambiar eso... y se presentará una noche a la puerta del departamento de Hotch, con la mirada especialmente seductora, el escote bastante pronunciado y decidida a no irse con las manos vacías.

Esa noche Emily se quedó con Hotch... Esa noche el quedó prendado de ella en cuerpo y alma, especialmente en cuerpo... Estuvieron despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, besándose, disfrutándose, perdiéndose en el cuerpo del otro, concientes de las caricias, de los gemidos, de las suplicas por seguir. Y cuando tomaron el primer respiro, sólo con mirarse un segundo volvieron a necesitarse... Y se encontraban con el cuerpo del otro, entrelazando sus piernas, mordiendo el cuello del otro, besándose, acariciando cada rincón de la piel, compartiendo el mismo sudor... Entrando en un clímax que era como el paraíso y del que, mientras escuchaban su nombre en labios del otro, no hubieran deseado salir nunca. Eran increíbles juntos.

Fue la primera de muchas noches que transcurieron juntos... Casi todas en ese mismo patrón... en esa misma intensidad. No todas las noches dormían juntos, necesitaban cierto espacio para no convertir eso en una rutina... Las noches de viaje y de trabajo eran reglamentariamente separadas; pero no paso mucho antes de que fuera evidente para todos, que el hecho de que ambos llegaran por las mañanas con las misma ojeras significaba algo. Nadie era capaz de preguntar directamente, pero Emily sabía que morían por saber, y empezaron a intentarlo en disimuladas preguntas.

-No has dormido mucho, ¿verdad?- comentaba JJ como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras la agente Todd la seguía intentando saber que sucedía

-Se nota que has estado ocupada y no descansas- soltaba García disimuladamente

Aunque no siempre obtenían respuestas. Pero a veces, en el momento adecuado, si...

-Tuviste una larga noche, ¿verdad Emily?- preguntó Reid un día mientras tomaban café al mismo tiempo

-Y que lo digas- contestó ella- ¿mueres por saber cierto?-

-No sé si es meterme demasiado en tu intimidad-

-Algo así-

-Evidentemente ninguno de los dos a dormido bien, unos días más que otros, ¿es por lo que creo?-

-Oh, si- dijo Emily- es exactamente por lo que crees-

-Caray, debes ser buena- soltó aunque sin querer, pensando que no era el comentario correcto para su amiga, pero Emily le respondió con una risa.

Cuando esa noche subió a la oficina de Hotch para proponerle salir al mismo tiempo, el aun parecía enterrado en mucho trabajo. Él alego que tenía más trabajo que de costumbre y que no estaba tan concentrado como siempre, que Dave llevaba días queriendo saber de su vida y eso le había quitado tiempo, que con el permiso de JJ por maternidad tenía cosas acumuladas... Pero ella sabía.

-Es porque estamos durmiendo juntos ¿no?- dijo mirándolo- sé que eso nos ha dejado dormir menos a ambos y tú tienes más trabajo... Tal vez deberíamos parar un tiempo, eres increíble, pero... si eso afecta al trabajo...-

-Necesitamos un plan Emily, días más largos o algo por el estilo, o nunca lograremos dormir- confesó él con un bostezo pero mirándola fijamente sin querer dejarla ir- cuando te quedas a dormir conmigo, bueno... No puedo quitarte los ojos de encima-

-¿Los ojos?.. Las manos, los labios...- completó Emily ciertamente satisfecha

Lo miro con cariño, era adorable y seductor, también ella estaba cansada, pero no podía negarse a pasar la noche con él, lo adoraba y era feliz así... Las noches en solitario ya no le gustaban para nada y tampoco conciliaba el sueño del todo, así que el resultado era prácticamente igual al final, pero ninguno resultaba feliz por separado.

-Ya pensaremos en algo, Aarón-

Diciendo eso, le dio un suave beso. Él, preso del momento y sabiendo que estaban solos en la UAC, profundizó el beso, para luego acercar el cuerpo de Emily, que aun estaba sentada en su escritorio, al suyo y acariciándola suavemente. Ella soltó una risita complacida a la vez que él la abrazaba por la cintura; y mientras él besaba su cuello y recorría con sus manos su cuerpo, no pudo más que susurrar:

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-


	5. Es valiente

**5- Es valiente**

Prácticamente a nadie le parecería atractivo un trabajo en el que se tiene que pelear con criminales y verse cara a cara con lo peor de la humanidad, eso era demasiado para la mayoría de las personas, Emily había adoptado eso con su entrada en la UAC, no disfrutaba de eso, propiamente dicho, encontraba terribles muchas cosas que debía ver, le dolía creer que las personas fueran capaces de hacer cosas así, pero ella lidiaba con ello diariamente.

Quizá porque esperaba tener la oportunidad de ver como la maldad se reducía o quizá porque había aprendido que alguien tenía que ayudar a esas personas en peligro, el caso es que se quedó en ese trabajo... Y era buena en ello.

No le gustaban los casos perdidos, cuando no podían atrapar al culpable, no le gustaba tener que atrapar a un sospechoso cuando las muertes eran demasiadas, no le gustaban las persecuciones en las que cualquiera podía salir herido y, había que confesarlo, tampoco le gustaba disparar. Pero era valiente, así que todas esas cosas, persecuciones, disparos y demás le correspondían junto con Morgan y Hotch.

Sobrevivió a Cyrus juntos con Reid, increíblemente se mantuvo y le dio oportunidad al equipo de terminar con todo eso, salió herida, evidentemente, pero ese era un riesgo que ella había aceptado correr, tenía que ser así... No le gustaba, pero había elegido confrontar eso, era parte de su forma de ser, sabía que podía con eso.

Tras es asesinato de su mejor amigo, cualquier hubiera pensado que era hora de rendirse, que nadie podía enfrentarse con esa cantidad de maldad, que la herida estaba demasiado cerca de ella y que lo mejor era parar, cualquiera se hubiera rendido ante el dolor y la perdida deseando nunca haberse inmiscuido en algo así... Lo mejor habría sido dar marcha atrás y no tener que seguirse enfrentando a asesinos seriales y otros maniáticos sujetos que se escondían para actuar y dañar a quien fuera necesario.

No lo hizo... Lloró, se sintió mal, necesito un momento a solas y luego regreso al trabajo, por supuesto que le dolía, por supuesto que le daba miedo que cosas así volvieran a pasarle, pero iba a pelear con eso, iba a intentar evitarlo. Era valiente, no podía rendirse y echar a correr tras la primera perdida.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Emily?- le preguntó Rossi apenas regresó a la UAC tras ese caso

-Estoy... muchísimas cosas- contestó ella- pero en general bien... bueno, al menos estoy mejor ahora-

-No se nota mucho- comentó mirando la cara aun ojerosa y triste de Emily

-Voy paso a paso, Rossi- comentó algo resignada- una cosa a la vez... todo va a estar bien, al menos ya atrapamos al sujeto-

-No cualquiera es capaz de hacer algo así- dijo Rossi

-¿De asesinar?- se confundió Emily

-No... de ser capaz de resolver un caso en el que murió un amigo, de resolver algo que es tan personal- confirmó Rossi mirándola de manera amable- no es fácil hacer algo así, esas cosas dañan, pero tú lo hiciste-

-Lo hicimos todo... al final fue un trabajo de equipo- aclaró ella

-No te subestimes, Emily- la regañó Rossi amablemente- no lo hubiéramos hecho si tú no hubieras decidido seguir, si no hubieras sido firme... Era tu amigo, tal vez no te podía gustar el resultado, podía ser demasiado, pero aun así seguiste con el caso... No te subestimes, hiciste algo grande... Fuiste muy valiente-

Se separó de Emily que con ello había logrado una sonrisa mucho más creíble que con la que había llegado esa mañana. Unos minutos más tarde Reid la invitó a que salieran a almorzar juntos, y Morgan estuvo intentando hacerla reír casi todo el tiempo. Decidió que podía resolver el trabajo del día mejor si sabía que contaba con ánimos alrededor... Pensaba que era mucho más fácil ser valiente así, con amigos alrededor dispuestos a estar ahí hasta en los peores momentos.

A medía mañana, antes de salir a almorzar con Reid y JJ, subió a ver a Hotch, que estaba en medio de una montaña de expedientes.

-Hola-

-Hola, ¿cómo estas? Ya no te vi anoche-

-Mejor... me han hecho sonreír mucho hoy-

-¿Quieres hablar un poco?- preguntó él

-No, bueno si, pero ahora no- contestó ella- voy a almorzar con JJ y Spencer-

-Eso te levantará el animo... Hiciste un buen trabajo en este caso, Emily, mejor de lo que esperaba y sabes que siempre espero mucho de ti-

-Dave dice que fue valiente, no lo sé-

-De hecho lo fue- dijo él con una sonrisa- muy valiente-

Emily dejo la oficina con una sonrisa, se sentía mejor cuando además él estaba ahí para ayudarla a sentirse bien... Incluso batallar con las cosas de la UAC, con amigos tan cercanos y casi entrometidos era igual de valiente, como ignorar las reglas de la jefa, como pelear con los malos recuerdos...Tanto que podía sentarse durante horas y platicar con Reid con una paciencia incomparable

Emily era así de valiente. Sonrió... Se podía tener ese trabajo, ser valiente y ser feliz, todo a la vez.


	6. Cuida a los que quiere

**6- Cuida a los que quiere.**

Emily no era una persona de familia, nunca había sido popular, no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de personas, a tener que preocuparse por muchos, a que muchos se interesaran en ella, por eso mismo las personas en su vida, los miembros de su equipo a quienes ya podía considerar como su familia eran tan importantes para ella.

Cada persona que formaba su familia era alguien a quien ella protegería, por quien daría lo que fuera, alguien a quien iba a apoyar incondicionalmente... Le había probado a cada uno que ella era leal y que los iba a apoyar; había estado pendiente de JJ durante todo su embarazo, muchos meses antes, y luego cuando recien había nacido Henry, procurando que nada le pasará, la había acompañado cuando estaba sensible y había dejado que se quedará en su casa los días que Will estuvo fuera arreglando el asunto de dejar Nueva Orleáns y su antiguo trabajo. Emily había demostrado que podía cuidarla, que era como su hermana.

No estaba acostumbrada realmente a tener alguien con ella constantemente, desde mucho tiempo atrás no tenía amigos que la invitarán a actividades, que pasarán mucho tiempo con ella o que quisieran contarle cosas por demás inverosímiles, pero de pronto esas cosas le sucedían... De pronto, Spencer Reid era así, acostumbrado a acompañarla y a hablar con ella... Y Emily encontraba eso cómodo y confiaba en él, y lo cuidaba, porque pese a ser un genio necesitaba que alguien estuviera a veces para salvarlo.

Cuando había que correr para ayudar a algún miembro del equipo, ella lo hacía al momento; cuando había que viajar para apoyar a alguno en algún caso olvidado (había pasado con Rossi), ella lo hacía; cuando alguien necesitaba respaldo en un mal rato o compañía sólo porque si, ella estaba dispuesta; y cuando se necesitaba apoyo, solidaridad o compañía tras un caso especialmente difícil o personal, ella siempre estaba ahí; pero, especialmente, cuando el jefe de la unidad estaba desaparecido y herido, ella era la primera en aparecer.

El caso anterior los había dejado muy mal, deprimidos, enojados, frustrados, y otras muchas sensaciones, había costado entender eso, no lo aceptaban, pero sabían que había pasado, había sido demasiada muerte, demasiadas personas heridas y ellos también se habían sentido heridos, pero a la mañana siguiente habían vuelto a la acción, pese a que hubieran querido no hacerlo justo en ese momento... Menos Hotch, eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención... Por eso fue en su búsqueda, por eso no descanso hasta que supo que había pasado.

Y evidentemente le preocupaba no sólo porque era su jefe sino también porque era su novio, pero eso no le hizo perder perspectiva... Tenía que tener la mente clara, tenía que ser útil en esa situación. Y lo fue, hasta el último minuto. Cuando dejaron el caso anterior, cuando el equipo se encargo de poner a Jack y Haley a salvo, cuando supieron que Reid también estaría bien, fue momento de preguntarse que iba a pasar con Hotch... JJ ofreció que buscaran momentos todos para quedarse con él, durante los días que tenía que quedarse en recuperación, aunque sabían que sería difícil.

Pero Emily ofreció a quedarse ella, con eso, el trabajo y asegurarse que Reid estaría bien ya tendrían bastante, así que ella podía quedarse con Hotch... Era evidente que también era para pasar tiempo con él, cosa que les haría bien a ambos, tiempo en que probaran que tenían una relación estable, donde podía uno cuidar del otro y hablar de las cosas que no hablarían con otros.

-¿No tendrías que ir al trabajo en lugar de estar aquí?- le preguntó Hotch cuando ella apareció en su quinto día en el hospital

-No...- contestó ella- bueno, técnicamente si, pero aun así estoy aquí-

-¿Segura que es buena idea?-

-Déjame pensar...- dijo fingiendo meditar- Mi jefe no esta en el trabajo tampoco, Rossi esta de acuerdo y Strauss es fácil de convencer cuando Rossi se lo propone en los términos extraños que él suele usar, además tengo derecho a algunos días libres, así que sí, es buena idea-

-No es que no lo agradezca, pero...-

-Aarón, hazme un favor amor, basta con eso- lo detuvo ella- sé que te preocupa el tiempo que paso aquí, sé que crees que puedes cuidarte y que vas a estar bien, pero de cualquier modo aquí voy a estar y voy a cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Es imposible llevarte la contra ¿no?-

-Y me amas por eso- dijo ella sonriendo y besandolo

Emily se quedo ahí todo el tiempo necesario, cuando lo dieron de alta se pasaba muy a menudo por su departamento para ver que todo estuviera en orden; también tomaba ratos para ver a Reid y su pierna lastimada, con todo y sus muletas y el genio lo agradecía, viendo películas con ella, conversando... De cierto modo Emily intentaba ser el apoyo de todos en esos momentos.

Porque a pesar de que era cansado, que implicaba mucho tiempo y atención extra, que le recordaba cosas malas de la vida ver a las personas que quería en ese estado, Emily iba a quedarse, iba a cuidarlos, a acompañarlos, siempre iba a estar presente en esos casos... Porque ella siempre cuida a los que quiere.

Siempre.


	7. Es especial

**N.A. **Bueno, pues oficialmente este es el último capítulo, no es el mejor final pero ojala les guste... Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Muchos saludos a todos

**7- Es especial**

Nadie esperaba que Emily terminara justo donde terminó, ni en lo que se convirtió, nadie podía siquiera imaginar que iba a convertirse en un miembro tan importante del equipo y en general de sus vidas, al verla llegar en su primer día nadie hubiera apostado a que sería bien recibida y luego importante, pero de algún modo insospechado ella había ido abriendo paso y quedándose en sus corazones, hasta que llego el momento en que ella era indispensable en sus vidas. Era esa parte fundamental que, de algun modo, los hacís sentirse especiales.

Y sin saber porque, gracias a que pequeños detalles, a que conocidas acciones, a que amables palabras, a que comunes gestos o espontáneas sonrisas, ella también había convertido a cada miembro del equipo en una parte de ella, en su familia, en las personas indispensables de su mundo. Pese a las dificultades y los malos ratos del trabajo, Emily a menudo se encontraba agradeciendo el llegar por la mañana a la UAC, donde estaban las personas importantes de vida, donde a todos los quería.

Por ejemplo, para Emily tener una amiga tan lista y tan extraña como Penélope García era un lujo que no cualquiera podía tener; con ella podía pasar los mejores momentos, los más divertidos, podía olvidar las cosas malas del caso en turno, reír con otra cosa, despegarse de los asesinos seriales, las muertes y los términos de perfilador, para ser una chica divirtiéndose con una amiga... Penélope era ese algo que hacía mejor el tiempo que enfrentaba al mal, el tiempo largo y tedioso que se mantenía en la UAC era mejor cuando ella estaba ahí para hacerla reír o contarle cosas, Penélope García es quien da color a su vida y eso es grandioso. Para Penélope García, Emily es igual de importante, la hace sonreír, le recuerda que las personas en ese sitio son fuertes y valiente y trabajan por algo importante, como héroes... Aunque jamás habría esperado que ella, o alguien así, entrara en su vida, no lamenta eso, considera que es una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado. Y ese mismo tipo de relación se mantenía con JJ, estaba ahí como alegrándole la vida.

Morgan nunca había tenido una compañera, alguien que sabía que iba a estar con él en cada momento, enfrentando cada peligro, alguien que disparará con él y que corriera todos los riesgos con él, esas cosas no existían realmente... Pero Emily era todo eso, no podía pedir mejor compañera de trabajo... y además era una de sus mejores amigas en el mundo, con ella podía hablar, pasar tiempo, salir por tragos, bailar... con ella podía ser serio y también no serlo, ella era especial en todos los sentidos.. Para Emily Morgan también era uno de sus más leales amigos, aunque a veces fuera ególatra o se enojara de más, eran compañeros, esas cosas eran simplemente el día a día. Con Rossi la cosa iba por un camino parecido, era buenos compañeros, pero al mismo tiempo eran familia y esas cosas los unían de sobremanera

-Vamos a ver una película- ofrecía Reid muy a menudo- tú y yo...-

-¿Tú y yo?- bromeaba ella

-Es en ruso... Sólo nosotros podemos disfrutarla-

Y a veces la película podía ser un idioma así o más extraño, o la actividad en cuestión podía ser así de fuera de lo común, pero la verdadera gracia en todo eso era hacerlo juntos, pasar un rato en el que pudieran compartir algo que seguramente el resto del mundo no entendía y que por eso sólo era cosa de ellos. Reid era a la vez el mejor amigo y el hermano pequeño de Emily, todo lo sabía pero también todo lo preguntaba y lo que para muchos era demasiado e incomprensible para Emily aun era tolerable, los ataques de información de Reid eran normales y a veces bastante interesantes, tal vez porque entendía mucho de lo que era su amigo... Lo entendía y eso hacía que él se sintiera a salvo con ella.

Y Emily vivía con esa amistad, eso le daba fuerza, para enfrentar todo el peligro del mundo, para hacer cara a los asesinos más difíciles, para no mirar en los recovecos de su pasado y perderse entre todo ese caos, para reír cuando hubiera podido llorar, para sentarse en el despacho de su jefa con firmeza rogándole a todos los santos no ser despedida por salir con su supervisor... Podía sobrevivir a eso, podía alzar la cabeza y seguir, porque sabía que no estaba sola, que era especial, al menos para ellos.

-¿Crees que vaya a despedirme... o a despedirte?- preguntó Emily a Hotch

-No estoy seguro... si realmente fuera su intención ya lo habría hecho- contestó él que se veía tranquilo- sospecho que Dave ha estado haciendo trabajo de convencimiento... o, algo así, puede que aun corramos con suerte-

-¿De verdad crees que no vaya a despedirnos?-

-De verdad lo creo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aparte de que no puede darse el lujo de perder a dos buenos agentes... ¿necesitas otra razón?-

-Si- estaba tensa- aun puede correr sólo a uno-

-No lo hará-

-¿Por qué lo crees?-

-No me despedirá porque soy jefe de la unidad y porque ya lo ha intentado antes y se vería francamente mal intentándolo- dijo él

-¿Y yo?-

-No lo hará- contestó él mirándola dar vueltas por la habitación- no se puede dar el lujo de perderte-

-¿Y eso?-

-Porque eres especial, Em-

-Lo dices porque me quieres-

-De hecho te amo, pero aun así lo digo en serio- contestó él deteniéndola y tomando su rostro entre sus manos- eres una agente perfecta y una parte fundamental del equipo, y de todos... no funcionaríamos sin ti-

-Sabes como conquistarme- sonrió ella

Era especial el momento, ella era especial... juntos eran especiales. Porque de algun modo, ella había convertido a la UAC, a cada uno de sus integrantes, a él, a los momentos compartidos y a cada uno de sus días en algo diferente, en algo único, en algo que, como ella, era sencillamente especial. Y el mundo no podía competir con eso.

**FIN**


End file.
